fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goku (SSBU)
Goku is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He holds the record for being the first, and currently the only, fourth party character to be in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, hailing from the Dragon Ball series. He was announced to join the roster as a celebration for his newest game's, Dragon Ball Fighter Z, release. Goku is voiced by Sean Shammel, (Who also voices Lucario) in the english version, and Masako Nozawa in the Japanese version. Goku's appearance is based off of his showings in the orginal Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and somewhat Dragon Ball Super. Most of his moveset also comes from his games, with his biggest insparations being Dragon Ball Fighter Z, The Budokai Tenkaichi ''series, and ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors. Attributes Goku is one of the tallest, and fastest characters in the game, with a medium-heavy falling speed, medium gravity, and a low jump height. Goku's biggest strength is his projectiles. Similar to his home series, Goku excels at damaging opponents from long range with his plethora of projectile based attacks. He also has good range in his attacks, most noticeably his forward tilt, and back air being good approaching and poking tools. Goku also has a good edge guarding game. Goku, however, is very vulnerable and has a poor recovery. Most of his attacks leave him open for a while, causing him to get attacked if he picks the wrong play. And even though Instant Transmission makes Goku invincible during the duration of the move, Goku has ending lag after the attack, living him open coming back onstage. Special Ability Goku has a special meter called the Blast Stock meter, based off of the gauge of the same name in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi ''series. As Goku deals, takes, and recovers damage, this gauge will go up. When this gauge fills up, Goku will gain a blast stock each time it fulls up. Goku can have a total of 4 blast stocks at a time, and this is used when he uses his down special. Goku also has an ability similar to Lucario's Aura ability and the Rage mechanic in Smash 4. If Goku takes too much damage, he will become stronger. This goes away when Goku powers up, however, and it isn't as drastic as Lucario's. Moveset Ground Attacks Air Attacks Grab Attacks On-Stage Appearance Goku rides on his Flying Nimbus, and hops off of it, and gets into his fighting stance. Taunts Side - Goku stands up straight, while rotating his arm and shoulder, and says "I'm getting excited". Up - Goku performs a "fake" Kamehameha, and when he fires it, confetti pops out of his hands. Goku will say, "Ka-me-Ha-me... Not!" Down - Goku crouches over and holds his stomach it growls. A picture of a food item will show and Goku will say, "Boy, I'm starving." Idle Poses * Goku stretches his legs out, then goes back into his fighting stance. * Goku hops in the air twice. Victory Theme A short flourished remix of "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La". The opening theme for the original Dragon Ball series. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball (series)